


Day 6

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge, F/M, Fake Vampire Teeth, Halloween Costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 6Tasertricks“How hard can you bite with those plastic fangs in your mouth?”





	Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to my Betas CatrinaSL and Nix!

Day 6

Tasertricks

“How hard can you bite with those plastic fangs in your mouth?”

xXx

“I always knew you were kinky,” Darcy replied, her voice a bit muffled from said fangs. Loki looked down at her, his eyes having been studying the far wall. 

“Well obviously. I wear leather and metal every day. It’s not a fashion statement I make  _ just  _ because it looks appealing,” he informed her. “But that is not what I meant at this point in time, though we will be revisiting it.” 

It was Halloween night, the Tower was decked out for the massive party Tony was throwing, and she was stuck in a sub level storage room with the God of Mischief himself. On top of that, because of his punishment for invading New York three years earlier, he was still without magic. 

“Oh, well, hard enough to be fun but not hard enough for whatever you're thinking,” Darcy answered. 

“I suppose that means we’re stuck here until someone notices we’re missing, then,” he added. 

Darcy pouted. “Great, I was really looking forward to getting my drink on.” 

“Perhaps a consultation?” Loki asked and Darcy looked up to find him that much closer, looking down at her with sultry smirk. “A continuation of our previous conversation.” 

Darcy ran her eyes over him, then mirrored his smirk and gave him a nod. “That could work for me.” 


End file.
